I'm More Than Just a Herbivore
by PandiiPooPoo
Summary: After meeting Hibari Kyoya, I came up with one goal: To get Hibari to call me something other than "herbivore". Heck, even "omnivore" would do. HibarixOC Rated T for my colorful vocabulary :3 Please Read and Review !
1. You're an Exceptionally Stupid Herbivore

Hello Everyone! I've decided to take a break from "I'm Kind of Glad I Got Disowned" because I'm having a writer's block with that one. I hope you enjoy this new fic :D I definitely will continue the other fic though, don't worry.

Disclaimer: PandiiPooPoo does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

NOTE:  
-Hibari, Tsuna, the OC, etc, will be around 17 years old.  
-Pairings are: HibarixOC, and possibly others later on.

[March 16] I ALTERED THIS CHAPTER A BIT :3 It's okay if you don't notice the differences though.

* * *

**I'm More Than Just a Herbivore**

1. You're an Exceptionally Stupid Herbivore

-

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, I live like an hour away, so it would be too much trouble for you." Terumi Reika replied to her friend.

"Fine, whatever you say. Get home safe!"

"Bye!"

"See ya."

It was pretty late into the night, and Terumi Reika had just come from a welcome back party. She was obviously not too smart because she was wearing a cute dress that showed off the right curves, and heels that made her at least a foot taller. Well, not really a foot, but the point is that she looked particularly flattering that night, and she was walking alone to her home which was about thirty minutes away.

As Reika trudged along the sidewalk past Namimori High, the silence was broken by footsteps-- other than her's.

Suspicious and slightly afraid, she took out her pocket mirror and looked at the reflection of behind her to see if anyone was there. And sure enough, there was a shady looking man, wearing a hood and following her discreetly.

She broke into a faster walk, hoping that he would give up. But he, too, started to walk faster.

Finally, she started to run as fast as her high-heeled feet could take her, but she stopped suddenly when she looked ahead of her and saw two other men blocking her way.

They chuckled and advanced towards her. One of them took out a rope and a knife.

She was about to let out a bloodcurdling scream when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. It was the man who had been following her. He pulled violently at her waist-length black hair.

_Oh god, I'm gonna be raped._ Reika thought helplessly.

When she tried to free herself from the man's hold, she was slammed against a wall, and she coughed up blood from the force of the wall hitting her.

A knife slowly ran across her cheek, shoulders, and arms, leaving stinging cuts from which blood was flowing.

She screamed as loud as she could.

One of the men in front of her was just about to molest her when...

BOOM! POW! SLASH! STAB! etc.

A figure, who had suddenly appeared from Namimori High, threw weapons at the three perverted men. They dropped dead instantly.

Reika whimpered.

"Tch. You're an exceptionally stupid herbivore." She heard the figure mutter before she lost consciousness from the loss of blood.

* * *

Reika opened her light hazel eyes, only to be greeted by a huge headache.

"Oww..."

She found herself in a bed.

_Was this all just a terrible nightmare?_ She thought.

Then she realized it wasn't _her_ bed she was lying in.

"A-ah! Where am I?!?" She yelped to herself.

"You passed out." A voice answered simply.

A boy who looked around her age was sitting in a chair nearby the bed. He had black hair and cold, almost hostile eyes.

"Oh that's right... Thank you so much... If you hadn't been there, I would have..." She sniffed.

She looked at her arms and shoulders. They were carefully bandaged.

"Hmph. I don't have time for this. You'll make me late for the first day of school, herbivore. Tell me your address." The mysterious boy said impatiently.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that!" Reika exclaimed. Today was her first day of school as well.

The boy rushed her to his car and after he was given the address, he started driving her to the destination.

There was silence for a while until Reika remembered that she didn't even know her savior's name.

"So... What's your name?" She asked.

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Ah. I'm Terumi Reika.'

"..."

She tried again. "What school do you go to?"

"Namimori High." Hibari said this somewhat proudly.

"Oh, what a coincidence! I do too! I used to live here, but I moved away a long time ago, and I moved here again recently, so I don't know how to get there..." Reika ranted.

"...I'll drive you." Hibari offered before he could stop himself.

"Really? Thanks a lot." He saw her smile gratefully through the mirror.

They arrived at her house.

"I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock sharp. If you're late, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said menacingly.

Before she could say another word, he drove away.

_What a weird guy. At least he's pretty nice._ Reika thought.

She entered her home and went straight to the bathroom. She took off the bandages and there was a smell of herbs coming from them.

_Wow, these herbs must work really well._ She thought. Her wounds had partly closed up already.

She took a quick shower and put new bandages on. Then she wore her new school uniform and ate breakfast.

After brushing her teeth, she looked at the clock; **7:59 AM**.

_Oh, just in time._ And she walked out the door with her backpack.

And there she saw Hibari in his car. For some reason, he looked slightly annoyed.

She opened the car door. "Hey Hibari."

"... You're late."

"What?!? B-but..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the digital clock in his car; **8:04 AM**. "Hey, no fair, your clock is just a few minutes faster!"

"No, it's not. Your clock is just a few minutes too slow." He replied.

"Yeah, right, smart-alec. Know-it-all." Reika muttered.

Gasp. How dare she. Hibari froze. Never had he been called such names before! Well, that was only because no one dared to, but anyways...

"... I'll bite you to death later."

"Hahaha, sure."

As they bickered, they finally reached school.

"Oh look, it's Hibari. We should get to class."

"Ahahaha. I'm just gonna go now..."

Many students were clearly terrified of Hibari.

Well, with the exception of some people.

"Kyo-san! Finally you're here! Just what took you so long? It's unusual to see you this late."

"Silence, Kusakabe. As you can see, it is not my fault I was late." Hibari replied, gesturing towards Reika, who had just opened the car door.

The students' heads all turned.

_Did a _ girl _just come out of _Hibari's _car?!?!?!_

"Maybe she's his next victim to be bitten!"

"Maybe she's a hostage!"

"Or maybe... Maybe he finally got a life!!"

_Just what kind of person is Hibari??_ Reika thought fearfully.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

How'd you like this one? I may continue it, depending on if I feel like it.

Please REVIEWWWWW~

-PandiiPooPoo


	2. In Celebration of a Random Persons Death

Disclaimer: PandiiPooPoo does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Sorry for the really long wait! I always seem to be busy doing homework, and I just couldn't think of ideas!!!!! D:

AND. I'll try very hard not to make Hibari out of character. If anyone could suggest what I could do to make him not so OOC, that would be great!! :D

And thank you reviewers!! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**I'm More Than Just a Herbivore**

2. In Celebration of a Random Person's Death

-

* * *

RECAP

The students' heads all turned.

_Did a _ girl _just come out of _Hibari's _car?!?!?!_

"Maybe she's his next victim to be bitten!"

"Maybe she's a hostage!"

"Or maybe... Maybe he finally got a life!!"

_Just what kind of person is Hibari??_ Reika thought fearfully.

END OF RECAP

* * *

A Few Hours Later~

It was lunchtime, the time that all new, friendless students hate.

_Ahh... I'm a loner..._ Reika thought.

She looked around, and saw Hibari standing by himself.

"Ah! Hibari!!!"

He turned around and looked at her indifferently.

"Let's eat lunch together, since you don't seem to have many friends." Reika said happily.

Sweatdrop.

Kusakabe was about to greet Hibari, when he noticed that Hibari was once again with that Reika girl, and they were sitting next to each other, eating lunch.

_Gasp! Could it be that this... Reika girl is...?!?_ Kusakabe thought. _Heheheh...

* * *

_"Herbivore." Hibari stated. "You talk too much."

"Why do you always call me a herbivore?" Reika ignored his statement.

"..."

_That's it. My new goal in life: To get Hibari to call me something other than 'herbivore'._ Reika thought.

In the end, Reika got tired of the practically mute prefect, so she wandered off.

That's when she met Tsuna and his group.

"Oh, are you new? I've never seen you around here before..." A girl named Kyoko asked.

"Yeah. I'm Terumi Reika."

"Oh, I'm Kyoko! And that's Tsuna, that's Ryohei, that's Gokudera, that's..." Kyoko introduced Reika to everyone else.

"Oh... Nice to meet you, everyone!" Reika said.

"You forgot about me." An unknown voice suddenly appeared.

Reika looked down. And there was a cute little baby dressed in a suit.

"Ciaossu. The name's Reborn." He said.

"Aww~ How cute!" Reika exclaimed.

"R-Reborn! Don't just appear like that!" Tsuna said.

Reborn looked at Reika. Then he smiled at Tsuna.

"Oh no, don't drag her into this! Don't even think about it!" Tsuna warned.

"Wha...?" Reika was utterly confused.

"Ahaha... I mean, nothing at all!" Tsuna stammered.

"Well, okay then."

"Reika, why don't you hang out with us after school today? Then we can get to know each other better!" Kyoko offered.

"Sure, I'd love to. Thanks a lot!"_ I feel so... loved._ Reika sniffled. "Let's invite Hibari too!"

"...Uhh... Okay, whatever you're comfortable with, I guess..." Tsuna said uneasily.

* * *

TIME SKIP

The bell rang, signifying that the school day was over.

Reika immediately ran to where Hibari was.

"Hibari!! You're coming with me!"

Hibari decided he was going to stay put no matter how hard she dragged him.

But he was extremely shocked when she actually did manage to drag him. She had a huge burst of inhuman strength.

"Wao." Hibari was somewhat impressed.

"...What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Reika asked, still dragging him by the arm.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?"

"We're going to hang out together with Kyoko and her friends." Reika relied excitedly.

"..."

For some reason, Hibari didn't object to this.

_Yes, for some very, very strange reason..._ Kusakabe thought as he saw the two making their way to Kyoko and the others.

* * *

"Hi Kyoko! And everyone else! Sorry I took so long, I had to help Hibari walk." Reika said.

"Reika... Aren't you scared of Hibari at all?" Kyoko whispered to her.

"No, because deep inside, I know he has a heart of gold. I... can feel it, sort of." Reika didn't sound very convincing. But Hibari was her first friend. Even if it was a one-sided friendship.

"Okay, why don't we go on a picnic? Or we can go to the park." Tsuna suggested.

"Let us take a picnic at the park." Reborn declared.

And so they all went to the grocery store to buy muffins, fruits, and other picnic-y food, and then they started to walk to the park.

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe said.

"Hm?" Hibari replied.

"...Just what exactly do you see in that girl? I mean, you just met her practically, but you're letting her drag you around, literally!"

"...I don't know."

"Could it be that... that you..." But Kusakabe didn't dare to finish that sentence, because Hibari gave him a dangerous glare.

"What are you getting at?"

"Haha... Nevermind..."

As Reika sneezed, they finally reached the park. It must have been some special day because there were rides and attractions everywhere.

"Oh look! That looks fun, but why is there a festival today?" Reika exclaimed.

"Today is a special day, celebrating the death of a person." Reborn said knowledgeably.

"Ehh?! Who died??" Tsuna asked.

"No one knows, but someone definitely died. A person dies every day, did you know that?" Reborn said rather happily.

"...That's the weirdest reason for celebration..." Reika said. "Oh well, let's go on the rides."

Eventually, they went on roller coasters, boat things, triangle things, hot air balloons, ate cotton candy and ice cream, the muffins and picnic food, etc.

It got really dark after many hours.

"We still haven't gone on the Ferris Wheel." Kyoko said.

"Yeah, let's go on that one. We should probably pair up though..." Haru said.

"Kyoko... Would you like to ride with me?" Tsuna was bright red.

"Sure, why not?" Kyoko replied.

Haru was flabbergasted. "Ahh! Oh, I guess I'll just go with Reborn~"

Reika looked around. _I have no one to go with...  
_

She saw Kusakabe and Hibari bickering about something. Well, Kusakabe was saying something, and Hibari just looked annoyed.

"You should ask her, Kyo-san! It would be the right thing to do! After all... Namimori High is... uhmm... a place where people... prevent others from feeling left out! Yes, it would be immoral to leave her out like this!" Kusakabe was trying to persuade Hibari by somehow involving Namimori into the situation.

(Because Hibari loves Namimori.)

Hibari sighed. "Fine."

He walked towards Reika.

"Herbivore."

"Hm? Oh, hi there Hibari. Do you want to ride with me??" Reika asked.

"...That's just what I was going to ask you." Hibari said.

"How coincidental. It's like we were made for... Haha nevermind." Reika trailed off as she realized how weird that sentence would sound if she had said it.

They climbed onto one of those seat things and the wheel spun them to the top.

And of course, like in all romantic/cheesy scenes on Ferris Wheels, the seat that Reika and Hibari were sitting on got stuck at the very top.

"Sorry everyone! It seems as though the Ferris Wheel is... having a few issues... Please remain seated and calm as I try to get this fixed." An inspector said to the people who were on the ride.

"Uh oh, it looks like we're stuck here for a while." Reika muttered. She turned to Hibari. "It's weird though, doesn't that inspector guy look really short? Or is it just because we're looking at him from above? And he has weird sideburns..."

Hibari examined the inspector and shook his head with realization.

Reika stared blankly off at the rest of the town. She could see lights everywhere because it was getting dark.

_Ahh~ This is kind of... romantic._ She thought with a giggle. Slightly blushing, she glanced at Hibari.

Hibari looked at her questioningly.

"Ahaha... S-so how's life going for you?" Reika was trying to make a casual conversation.

"Alright."

"...I see."

And that was when their conversation, which was really going nowhere, was suddenly cut off by the sudden shaking of the Ferris Wheel. It was falling over.

"KYAAA!!!!!" Reika and everyone else screamed.

The Wheel was toppling to the ground. Without thinking, Hibari grabbed Reika, picked her up bridal style, and jumped off of the falling ride.

They landed softly on the ground. The others had also either jumped off or fallen to the ground painfully. But they survived.

"...Wow. Thanks a lot, Hibari." Reika was shocked. Hibari was showing an act of kindness. _Hibari._

And then he dropped her onto her butt.

"Oof!"

Yeah, so much for his act of kindness.

He started to walk away, leaving her on the ground. Then he turned around.

"You coming?" He asked Reika in a low voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." She scrambled up and stumbled towards him.

_This has been a fun day so far._ She thought with a smile.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO.**

Okay, I decided that it's very hard to make Hibari in character but somewhat romantic at the same time... It's like impossible for me. T.T

Is he too out of character? I tried not to make him OOC... :S

SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE AWESOME. SERIOUSLY. It would be great if you could suggest how I could improve Hibari's character so he's not out of character.

And I'm running out of ideas! Suggesting ideas would be awesome too!!!!!!

Please Review~!!!!!

-PandiiPooPoo


End file.
